


Another Day in training

by LaniAhava



Series: Another Chance and New Possibilities [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Male Haru, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Just another day in training with the (sadistic) greatest tutor in the world, but not aware of it yet, there are hints of something big going down soon...





	Another Day in training

_"Again!"_

_The Hyuga heiress struggled to stand up before returning shakily into position once more. Neji activated the Byakugan and struck quickly. Hinata leaned back and dodge his onslaught, when her leg shifted a little out of position. She lost the rhythm and began to feel Neji's fingers blocking her chakra pathways. Still she persisted and unwilling to give up. Her strikes turn sloppy, but no less determined that this time she would land a hit on her cousin._

_Desperation set in as the sun began to fall behind them and their shadows grew. The rest of the Hyuga clansmen already retreated to rest, getting ready for the next day. Yet the Main family member and the Branch member still had not called it a day as Hinata focused more than ever. She was no longer the same girl who pushed too hard that she temporary lost her sight. She would not let Neji's lessons be for naught._

_When a familiar pattern of his strike appeared, Hinata quickly summoned up the last of her unblocked chakra and strike toward his shoulder. Unfortunately Neji dodged, letting Hinata trip forward. Still unwilling to give up even then, Hinata redirected her fall only to strike back of Neji's knee._

_A split second of victory was enough distraction for her to find herself on the ground face down with her arm pulled back and Neji's knife at her neck._

_"Victory is only truly won until your enemy is unconscious or dead."_

_"H-Hai!" Hinata gasps out._

_Satisfied, Neji helps her up and both bowed to each other._

_"Till tomorrow, Lady Hinata," he gave her a small smile, which the other returned before they took off to their respected side of the clan house._

* * *

"You better move fast, or those bees are going to get you!" Reborn shouted safely from inside his beekeeper costume.

To think her cousin Neji was a heavy taskmaster, making her train to the ground, which not enough for this little guy. While she still thinks Reborn is cute and adorable, she knows how the little hitman is also a mind reader. It takes everything Tsuna to blocks those thoughts like her life depended on it.

(And if she makes tea and happens to leave it on the open to find it later empty, Tsuna makes no mention of it.)

It has been almost a month since her tutor Reborn crashed or more like kicked into her life.

"HIEEEE!" She shrieked in terror when a bee came too close to her face. She already instinctively used her palm to strike a bee earlier in defense, unfortunately she didn't put into account that she had no chakra and her hands were too soft from being untrained to resist the agony of the sting.

Talk about wasting her second chance, having to retrain everything she learned from birth in her previous life.

Tsuna broke out of the forest, only to crashed into someone.

"What heck—Juudaime?!" Tsuna looks up to blink at Gokudera's worried look. She blinks again, only to panic at the sound of furious buzzing behind her.

Tsuna pulls Hayato and runs into the streets only to crash into someone else.

"Must you be everywhere?!" Gokudera shouts. Tsuna rubs her head on the constant crashing and looks up to see Yamamoto staring at the sky in awe, completely ignoring Gokudera.

"Eh? I thought the forecast said it wouldn't rain today?" Tsuna looks behind her and gasps at the sheer numbers of bees that seemed to have multiplied since she last saw them.

The Vongola heir mentally cried. How much she prayed she still had the ability to fight back, but Tsuna was very aware of the agony of her hands and legs at the failed attempts of fighting back.

Just as the bees was about to reach them, Reborn shouts behind them, "Duck!"

The three Namimori students hit the ground and a large something flew overhead, landing between them and the bees. Then there was a blissful silence. Tsuna stared at the strange box that had a large sign  _Danger!_   _Handle with Care_.

* * *

After Reborn forced her to round up all the bees into the special box, he proclaimed she had the rest of the day off. Tsuna decided to hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto, instead of going home that may or may not be filled with traps made by her loving tutor.

Currently the two were up ahead arguing with each other, leaving Tsuna to her thoughts.

Is not that she is grateful to find people who are willing to be with her without going through the mandatory team assignments. Some things never change to at the constant death defying moments that forged their bonds. Still, the difference from  _then_  of training every day to reach the expectation of a clan that may or may not accept her regardless of her determination with  _now_  where she is preparing her to a position, only because there is no one else left.

Maybe not so different after all.

If she had known Reborn and the whole mess of her current father put her in, Tsuna would have worked on getting her chakra earlier.

_Then again, chakra doesn't exist in this dimension, more like colored fire balls,_  Tsuna sighs to herself.

"Juudaime? Are you alright?" Gokudera practically Shunshin to her side with a distinct lack of leaves.

Tsuna leans back at the very closeness of her storm guardian.

"Maybe she's hungry," Yamamoto puts in. Thankfully this lead her storm guardian to step back and begin anew their bickering.

Suddenly Tsuna cannot help something like karma creeping up behind her. She casually stops and pretends to look at the store window to see the reflection of what is behind her.

It was Haru.

_HIE! Why is_ he  _following her?! Is it because he likes—?!_

"Stop stalking Juudaime, weirdo!" Gokudera summons his dynamites, seconds away from blowing up the Aoi All-Boys middle school student.

"Speak for yourself!" Haru smirks and turns to Tsuna with a beaming smile, "That brother of yours is incredible! You really taught him well, dattebayo!"

Tsuna mentally cries as she gave the dark-haired boy a wavering smile.

"N-no true," She pokes her index finger with her other index finger, unwilling to meet the dark brown eyes of the young boy, "Reb-born does whatever h-he wants."

Her face burn when she felt the stare intensify, but the Vongola heir still wouldn't look up.

"Really? That's crazy! Wish he can teach me how he keeps disappearing like that!" Haru laughs, "Did you know when I was a little kid, I wanted to be an awesome ninja?"

Tsuna looks up in shock. Haru scratches his cheek, still wearing his wide smile, "Silly huh?"

"Of course not! Haru-kun can be anything he wants to be!" her fists shook by her sides as her eyes meet the shocked dark brown eyes. Shocked the girl mutters before taking off, "I-I have to g-go! My mother is waiting f-for me!"

The young girl ignores the shouts behind her, running away from the boy, she in another life stalked throughout their childhood.

* * *

"Maa, maa, some things never changed, right, Sasuke?" A shadowed being stood on top the store Tsuna was staring at earlier.

A voice echoed through the speaker's head, " _I am in control here,_ Sensei _. I've only left you alive because I need someone outside to do my work._ "

The shadowed being chuckles. Chains shifted around him as the swinging large ball that was connected to it, thrown over his shoulder, "Whatever lets you sleep at night my cute little student~"

" _When I get out of this stupid prison, I will force you into your worst nightmare!_ " growls the voice.

The shadowed being ignores the voice in false control and turns to look back with a smirk.

"What do we have here? A couple of little bugs? I guess I better squish them before they go off and speed up the plans."

The shadowed being makes a stance before twirling the ball by its chain around him. With a quick flick of his wrist, the ball whistled through the air and hit a couple of dark uniformed students who had their weapons drawn.

After a small whistling, the one-sided fight was over. The ball finished spinning around its wielder to end up swinging on its side to not leave any evidence of his large, heavy weapon other than on the downed fighters.

"What a mess," He crouches down and takes out a sharpie to put numerals on their cheeks and foreheads. Sensing an incoming demon-like bloodlust, the shadowed being lazily stood up and casually steps off the roof while reading a book with a dark cover, disappearing into the shadows once more.


End file.
